Chocolate
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Una pequeña historia de las vivencias de Kurama y Kuronue. Yep, un fic situado en el pasado de éstos dos adorables youkai. Mayor info y etc adentro. Soft Yaoi - KuronuexKurama.


**Advertencia:** Tal como el resto de mis fan fictions, éste es un fic **Yaoi** (de nuevo aclaro, por si alguien no lo sabe: Yaoi es el género que trata sobre relaciones amorosas entre **dos hombres**). Si no te gusta, no lo leas y evita hacer comentarios ofensivos o atente a las consecuencias.

**Pareja:** NueKura (KuronuexKurama-Youko, para evitarnos confusiones xD). Finalmente me pongo a trabajar en este fic que, a diferencia de los anteriores, no es angst y abracará una de las historias en la vida de estos dos youkai que prometí anteriormente que explotaría :3

**Disclaimer (porque nunca está de más repetirlo):** YYH no me pertenece, aunque a veces así lo quisiera. YYH es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y yo sólo utilizo parte de sus personajes para mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Me he fijado que en estos fics (no sólo los míos, sino en general), siempre hay confusiones al mencionar el nombre de "Kurama", porque generalmente se toma como que Kurama es el pelirrojo, mientras el de cabello plateado es Youko. Hasta donde he sabido (leyendo otros fics y viendo la serie/película), "Kurama" es el nombre de ambos, mientras que el "Youko" (traducido como "Zorro hechizante") es más como una especie de apodo/título/raza, como lo es el "Jaganshi" en Hiei (que, traducido literalmente es "Portador del Jagan"), mas no son nombres ni apellidos –tomando en cuenta también que los demonios no tienen apellidos ^^-. Es sencillo darse cuenta si revisan escenas del anime, como cuando están en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales Oscuras (Ankoku Bujutsukai), todos los demonios le llaman "Kurama" al referirse al legendario ladrón del Makai. Igual ocurre en la película, cuando vemos el recuerdo de la muerte de Kuronue, éste mismo le llama "Kurama". Sus amigos en el mundo humano también le llaman así porque pues, bien, ese es su nombre xD Por lo que, al final….el nombre es de ambos, del pelirrojo y del zorro plateado :) Sólo para evitarnos un poco de confusiones. Y pues, siempre trato de detallar bien de cuál de los dos hablo y, de cualquier manera, casi todos los NueKura que he escrito hasta este momento se basan en el tiempo de Youko Kurama :P (ya después verán los otros que tratan sobre el pelirrojo).

Sin más que agregar, pasemos al fic….

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Era una noche tranquila en uno de los tantos bosques del Makai. Kurama regresaba a su guarida, mismas que estaba oculta en uno de ellos. El youko venía de una de las ciudades cercanas, una ciudad bastante llamativa y colorida, a comparación de lo usual en aquel mundo, conocido por ser un lugar sombrío la mayoría de las veces. Uno podría llegar a decir que se asemejaba un tanto a una ciudad humana, aunque, dada la naturaleza de los youkai, eso podría tomarse a manera de ofensa. Aquel día, Kurama había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso e ir a pasear, algo que no hacía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, optando por ir a esa aldea cercana, misma donde aún no llegaban las historias sobre "los famosos ladrones del Makai", por lo que no habrían riesgos de tener problemas con algún cazarrecompensas por allá. Había sido un día tranquilo, sin contratiempos ni problemas. En cuanto comenzó a ocultarse el sol decidió volver, disfrutando del gentil y fresco viento de la noche durante su recorrido de regreso. La época más activa en la isla flotante de las Koorime comenzaba, por lo que el Makai comenzaba a entrar en una especie de "invierno". Finísimas capas de nieve comenzaban a cubrir todo a su paso, dejando en el ambiente aquel clima frío que llevaban consigo. Incluso las plantas se preparaban para la temporada que se aproximaba, algo que alguien como él podía notar fácilmente al sentir la energía de la vegetación. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente cuando llegó hasta la entrada de su guarida. A simple vista no era más que un montón de árboles pero eso era sólo una fachada. El acceso no era sencillo para alguien que no supiese que detrás de ella se ocultaba una acogedora cabaña acondicionada para albergar cómodamente a un par de youkai en ella. Únicamente él sabía de ése lugar. Él…y otro youkai más, su compañero, Kuronue. Entró a la casa, notando que no había nadie más allí.

— ¿En dónde se habrá metido ésta vez…?— se preguntó a sí mismo. Hacía ya un par de días que no sabía nada de su amigo. Había salido de casa para distraerse un rato y no había vuelto desde ése momento. Si se tratara de alguien débil quizás se habría preocupado, pero estaba seguro de que Kuronue estaba bien donde sea que éste se encontrara y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, unas horas o quizá un día más, para que estuviera de regreso. Incluso ya había ocurrido una situación parecida tiempo atrás. Aquella vez le había tomado unos tres días y había regresado sano y salvo, a pesar de que había tenido un par de altercados con unos enemigos suyos. No le dio mucha importancia a todo eso y se fue a la habitación que compartían a dormir.

El youko yacía tendido en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Aún faltaba bastantes minutos para que amaneciera. Un ligero y continuo ruido llegó hasta sus sensibles oídos, haciéndole levantar uno de ellos para escuchar mejor. Provenía desde la puerta de la entrada. Sonaba como si fuesen suaves rasguños sobre la madera de ésta. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Kuronue. Después de unos momentos, al notar que el ruido continuaba, finalmente el kitsune se levantó y caminó hasta allá, con algo de fastidio dibujado en su semblante. Después de todo, eso de levantarse tan temprano no era una de sus actividades favoritas, mucho menos cuando se encontraba durmiendo tan cómodamente en medio de una madrugada-mañana fría, añadiéndole a eso el hecho de que seguramente sólo era que su amigo no podía abrir la puerta. Tomó la perilla, y, abriendo la puerta, habló. Un ligero tono burlón en su voz.

— ¿Te está dando mucho problema la puerta, Kuro…?—no terminó la pregunta pues, al abrir, no logró ver a nadie ahí. Hubiera creído que quizá sería algún espíritu del bosque quería molestarle un rato de no ser porque sintió algo rozando su tobillo desnudo. Miró hacia abajo y lo vio. — ¿Un gato? —se agachó y lo miró de cerca, intrigado, sorprendido de que una criatura tan pequeña como ésa anduviera paseándose por el Makai como si nada. Era cierto que a veces llegaban animales del Ningenkai hasta aquel mundo, pero generalmente morían si ni lograban regresar pronto por donde habían llegado, debido a que la atmósfera de ese plano no era habitable para cualquier ser vivo, mucho menos para un gato tan pequeño como el que tenía enfrente suyo, el cual hubiese muerto al momento de entrar. Supuso que éste sería un poco distinto, pues no parecía afectarle en nada estar en ése lugar. El pequeño felino lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un pequeño maullido y Kurama pudo notar que éste parecía tener hambre. Lo sujetó entre sus manos, optando por llevarlo adentro, pensando que, si el pequeño animal no moría por la atmósfera, moriría a manos de algún youkai que viese en él un pequeño juguete peludo que después terminaría siendo su desayuno. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Después de darle un poco de lo que tenían almacenado de comida y ver que estaba satisfecho, abrió apenas un poco una de las ventanas, indicándole que podía irse cuando lo deseara. Hecho todo eso, regresó a la cama, listo para dormir un poco más. Sintió que algo había subido a la cama y se había acomodado en ella. Se giró y pudo ver de nuevo al gato, acurrucado cerca del pie de la cama, listo para descansar junto a él. No vio razón alguna para ahuyentarlo así que sólo lo dejó tal como estaba. El día transcurrió tranquilamente. Eran días sin mucho qué hacer. Tenían planeado un robo pero, debido a la seguridad con que los otros resguardaban su objetivo, debían esperar unos días hasta que la seguridad alrededor de aquel objeto volviese a la normalidad. Mientras tanto…no tenían mucho qué hacer.

La noche comenzaba a caer. Un poco de lluvia le acompañó. El sonido del agua no logró ocultar el leve crujir de la puerta al abrirse.

—Bienvenido de vuelta…—dijo Kurama sin voltear a ver al recién llegado. Estaba sentado en el piso mientras el pequeño felino estaba echado delante de él, jugando con el trozo de cordel que sostenía el kitsune con sus dedos.

—Oh, hola…—sonrió un poco y luego miró al gato —Creo que después de todo decidió venir aquí…—

— ¿uhm? ¿De qué hablas? —

—El gato. Lo encontré hace un par de días— señaló al minino y sonrió un poco.

— ¿Aquí en el Makai? —preguntó extrañado.

—Ah…bueno, no aquí exactamente…—se rascó suavemente la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado.

—Entonces, ¿En dónde lo encontraste? —

—En el mundo humano— el youko le dirigió una mirada como si no hubiese entendido lo que había dicho.

— ¿Mundo humano? — el kitsune no pudo evitar reírse un poco —Creí que habías dicho que no te interesaba ir a ese mundo. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué fuiste? —sonaba bastante divertido.

—Pues…no era mi intención ir hacia allá. Lo que sucede es que…me perdí— desvió de nuevo la mirada, un poco apenado. Su dedo aún sobre su mejilla, justo al lado del pequeño sonrojo que apareció tras esa última parte.

— ¿Quieres decir que estuviste perdido todos estos días? —Kurama no pudo evitar reír más fuerte, haciendo que Kuronue frunciera un poco el ceño, el sonrojo aún en su rostro.

— ¡No! No fue así— resopló —Lo que sucede es que, aquel día que salí de casa, fui a buscar algo de comer en el bosque. Ya había conseguido algunos frutos que se veían jugosos y deliciosos. Estaba por volver a casa cuando escuché un sonido detrás de mí. Volteé para ver qué era y vi que un portal hacia el mundo humano se había abierto justo allí. El sonido venía de allá. Me acerqué un poco, para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido…y también por curiosidad…—se encogió ligeramente de hombros al decir esas palabras, pero era verdad. Nunca le llamó la atención ese mundo. Jamás lo había visto antes, por eso no pudo evitar asomarse y echar un vistazo. —Entonces fue que lo vi…—señaló al felino, quien yacía ahora echado sobre el regazo de Kurama. —Estaba oculto entre unas cajas y estaba lastimado de una de sus patas. No pensaba hacer nada, sólo pensé en irme y volver a casa pero me vio y maulló. Supuse que me estaba pidiendo ayuda o algo y…por alguna razón, terminé yendo hacia él. Crucé el portal sin mucho problema, teniendo cuidado de que nadie me viera. Tú sabes que no dudaría en matar al que tratara de hacerme algo pero probablemente se haría un tumulto y demasiados problemas. Me acerqué pero no pude recogerlo de inmediato porque estaba sangrando de la herida en su pata. —la mirada del zorro se dirigió hacia el pequeño animal quien, en efecto, tenía un vendaje improvisado y ya un poco sucio en una de sus patitas delanteras. Kuronue continuó. —Tuve que curarlo ahí mismo, incluso tuve que usar un trozo de mi ropa para vendarle la herida. No me tomó demasiado tiempo pero, para cuando terminé y quise regresar, el portal se había cerrado por completo. No supe qué hacer. Me quedé escondido en las cercanías por un rato, esperando a ver si el estúpido portal se abría de nuevo ahí mismo— dijo un poco molesto al recordar la impotencia y desesperación que pasó al pensar que podrían pasar días, semanas, incluso años para que pudiese encontrar otra fisura en la barrera que separa al mundo humano del demoniaco o encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacerlo por él.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — el youko estaba absorbido y entretenido con el relato. Al menos uno de ellos le veía el lado "positivo" a esto.

—Después de esperar y ver que no pasaba nada, decidí buscar algo de comer. No podía pensar con tanta hambre que tenía en ese momento. Lo malo fue que los frutos que había recogido se habían quedado en este mundo, por lo que tenía que buscar otra cosa que comer. Me fui de ahí, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto. Algunas calles más adelante pude ver a dos chicos que estaban sentados en la banca de un parque. Estaban comiendo. Siendo honestos…no se me ocurrió nada mejor que esconderme entre algunos arbustos y lanzarles piedras pequeñas para ahuyentarlos— Kurama le miró, esforzándose mucho para no reírse —Lo más curioso es que, a pesar de lo improvisado de mi plan, funcionó. Salieron corriendo, dejando ahí la comida. La verdad es que, nunca imaginé que la comida humana sería tan deliciosa. Algún día tendremos que ir por un poco de ésa. —Sonrió— En fin, fue cuando estaba a media comida que vi que el gato me había seguido. Parecía tener hambre, así que le di de mi comida. Me fui y estuve vagando a escondidas durante esos días. El gato nunca dejó de seguirme, así que pensé en traerlo hacia acá…si es que encontraba una manera de volver. Después de un par de días, encontramos un portal que recién se estaba abriendo, el problema era que aún estaba muy pequeño para un demonio como yo. Creo que al pequeño no le importó eso y se metió. Pensé que se perdería y no lo volvería a ver. Tuve que esperar un par de horas antes de poder atravesar aquel agujero en la barrera y volver…—

—Tuviste suerte. Hay portales que tardan días en abrirse. Bien, de cualquier forma, al menos te mantuviste ocupado en algo— rió de nuevo el de los cabellos plateados.

—Ah…bueno, algo así. Al menos ahora ya conozco un poco el Ningenkai…—dijo a manera de "consolación".

—Lo que aún no entiendo es lo del gato. ¿Cómo fue que supo a donde vendrías? A menos que sea una mera coincidencia—

—Uhm, no lo sé. Si llegué a hablarle en ocasiones. Incluso le mencioné tu nombre y le conté que tenías un par de orejas parecidas a las suyas— una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios —Sinceramente, no creo que haya entendido eso, así que quizás fue una coincidencia o algo por el estilo…—

—Puede ser…o quizá tienes la habilidad para hablar con los gatos— bromeó.

—No molestes— respondió, haciéndose el "ofendido". Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. De uno de sus bolsillos cayeron varias barras doradas. No parecían pesar mucho.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Kurama con un tono una tanto despreocupado. Una de sus manos rascando suavemente la cabeza del felino que aún estaba sobre su regazo.

— ¿Mmh? — al principio no supo de qué le hablaba hasta que asomó su cabeza hacia el piso —Ah, esos. Son chocolates—

—Chocolate…—repitió casi para sí mismo, recordando si alguna vez había llegado a escuchar sobre "esos".

—Es comida dulce, del mundo humano. —

—Oh, creí que eran objetos hechos con oro o algo así…—añadió. Kuronue pudo notar cómo parte del súbito interés de su amigo se había perdido.

—Vale, no dejes que eso te desanime. Yo también pensé que era oro cuando los vi por primera vez. Verás, en los días que estuve allá, estuve vagando por varias partes. En una de esas noches me topé con esta tienda como de alimentos. Aún tenía algo de hambre así que me metí por una de las ventanas y comí cuanto pude. Jeh, seguramente el dueño del lugar enfureció al ver el desastre que dejé— rió con una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro. A Kurama no le costó mucho trabajo creerle. Después de todo, sabía bien que ser ordenado no estaba del todo en la lista de cualidades de Kuronue. —Cuando estaba por salir de ahí, decidí buscar algo para Shiro…—

— ¿Shiro? —interrumpió el zorro.

—Si, el gato. Lo llamé así. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó bastante animado.

—Oh, si, supongo que le queda bien — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Era bastante obvio, tomando en cuenta que el pequeño minino era de color blanco.

—Bien, encontré algo de comida para él y ya iba hacia la puerta cuando vi una estantería con montones de barras doradas en ella. Me pareció muy extraño que hubiese tanto oro en una tienda de víveres y, más aún, que lo tuviesen tan desprotegido. No le presté mucha atención a eso y saqué todo lo que pude. Nos escondimos en un callejón oscuro y, por la mañana, revisé el botín para tener una idea de cuánto había conseguido. Escuché una voz desde afuera del callejón que dijo algo como "¡Mira, un chocolate!". Por alguna razón, me asomé un poco a ver de qué se trataba. Eran dos niños, uno de ellos recogiendo una de las barras que seguramente se me cayeron durante mi huída de la noche anterior. Pensé en quitársela, creyendo todavía que eran barras de oro o algo así hasta que vi que rasgó la cubierta dorada. Ésta… —señaló el envoltorio—…y empezó a comerlo. Fue así que supe que no valdrían mucho. Pensé en dejarlas ahí tiradas, pero luego me acordé que casi todo lo que había probado allá tenía muy buen sabor, así que tomé uno e hice lo mismo que aquel niño. ¡Son realmente deliciosos! —finalizó con mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

—Oh, ya veo— aún no parecía haber mucho interés por parte del kitsune, principalmente porque conocía a su amigo y sabía que una de sus debilidades era la comida. No era como que todo lo que probaba era de su agrado, pero sabía que no era muy difícil de cautivar en ese aspecto.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando pero, de verdad, ¡son deliciosos! Vamos, ¡pruébalos! —

—No, gracias—

—Oh, vamos, no te matará — sonrió de nuevo mientras tomaba una de las barras, rasgándole la envoltura por uno de los lados. Tomó uno de los extremos del dulce con dos de sus dedos y lo partió, depositando aquel trozo en la boca entreabierta de Kurama, quien justo estaba por protestar. Suaves labios rozaron las yemas de sus dedos al dejar el chocolate entre ellos. El kitsune tenía aquel dulce que comenzaba a derretirse en su boca. Apenas lo empezaba a degustar cuando Kuronue se inclinó hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los del zorro. Kurama fue tomado por sorpresa pero no puso ningún tipo de resistencia. Por el contrario, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, dejando que una de sus manos acariciara el rostro del otro youkai. Largos y finos dedos dibujando líneas imaginarias sobre él. Una de las manos del pelinegro sujetaba suavemente el mentón del youko, jalándolo gentilmente hacia abajo, pidiendo acceso. Los labios de Kurama se separaron y sus lenguas se encontraron en un húmedo y dulce jugueteo que duró sólo unos instantes pero que, sin duda alguna, jamás olvidarían. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones demandaban oxígeno. Las respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas y un silencio extraño pero confortable apareció. Al fin, Kurama habló.

—Tienes razón. ¡Es delicioso! —dijo realmente complacido. Una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Una de sus manos acariciando de nuevo a Shiro, quien les había estado mirando desde hacía unos momentos.

—Realmente delicioso…—sonrió de lado, relamiendo un poco sus labios. No fue necesario pronunciar palabra alguna sobre aquel beso pues, con él, se habían dicho todo lo que habían callado hasta ese momento.

**・・・「おわり」・・・**

Bien pues, así termina esta historia "corta". La verdad, no recuerdo bien de dónde me vino la idea para escribir ésta historia pero me gustó cómo quedó, jeh. Ésa última parte me recordó aquella frasecita de "Con un beso te diré todo lo que he callado". Debo aclarar que no era mi intención de que quedara así, puesto que no fue basado en esa frase, pero me gustó cómo quedó y, curiosamente, me di cuenta de la similitud con la frase sólo hasta después de haber terminado de escribirlo.

Vaya que me inspira ésta pareja para escribir últimamente. Es toda una pena que no muchos parecen gustar de ella o de andarse mucho en el fandom de ella o de YYH en general. O al menos esa impresión me ha dado, tomando en cuenta que, generalmente, en los fics HiKura que hice había más reviews que en los NueKura que he hecho. O quizá sólo no les gusta cómo escribo xDDD Cualquiera que sea el caso, igual seguiré escribiendo y subiendo NueKura, junto con historias de una que otra parejita mas (o simplemente historias sin pareja), especialmente ahora que me han llegado buenas ideas para varias historias cortas, ñem.

Desde ya, se agradecen sus comentarios y también se les agradece a los que leen y no comentan pues, a final de cuentas, los fics se hacen para ser leídos. Saludos y hasta la próxima historia :D


End file.
